I Will Have You
by kacame
Summary: After a long day of training Naruto is finally going home, but he get's an unexpected visite. And the person isn't there just to talk. one-shot, yaoi, R


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else.**

* * *

**I Will Have You**

It was a late Friday night and Naruto was on his way home from training. He had been training the whole day and was actually a little tired. In this past week he had been working on a new jutsu but there were something that missed, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.. "I'm sure I will figure it out tomorrow, dattebayo," he said to himself.

He was going home for a nice, cold shower and then straight to bed. He took a side street to avoid meeting anybody. He really wasn't in the mood to see pepole look at him with disgust in their eyes.

He walked slowly and was just listening to the wind. As he walked he got this creepy feeling, like it was someone watching him or that something was going to happen. He cast a quick glance over his shoulder, but saw nothing. Probably just his imagination. And he continued on his way home.

Naruto found his keys and went into his apartment.

Once he was inside he instantly found himself pinned against the wall. His face was away from whoever had done this. The person had a strange but familiar scent and was some centimetres taller than him but he couldn't see his face. He tried to turn his head around but the stranger wouldn't let him.

"What the hell do you think your doing??" Naruto shouted but the only thing he could hear was the person's breath on his neck. He could also hear a small chuckle.

"Who are you? ... Let me go", Naruto tried to fight against the person but his arm was held tightly against his back. It actually hurt a little.

"Guess, useratonkachi," the stranger said in a low whisper.

Naruto froze when he heard the nickname the person had used. "_No, it couldn't be THAT person!"_

He could hear another chuckle and noted a warm breath against his ear.

"Looks like you know who I am", the stranger whispered in his ear, lips lightly brushing against the shell.

A shiver ran through Naruto's body as he stared stunned at the wall. "_Had Sasuke kissed his ear? What was he thinking?_" Naruto was extremely close to the point of panicking and the note in Sasuke's voice almost sounded seductively dangerous.

Naruto could feel himself be turn around and there he stood, just staring. Sasuke hadn't changed that much over the years. He still had the same black hair and blood red eyes that looked straight at him. Naruto didn't care so his eyes travelled down the Uchaha's body. He had a tight black jacket and the same with his pants. Everything was black. His eyes travelled up to his face again.

Naruto continued to stare.

"Sas...Sasuke," he said with a low voice. He could see that the boy, or rather man, before him smirked.

_"This is not good"_ was the only thought in Naruto's head before Sasuke's mouth was on his, hot and intense. He couldn't think clearly as Sasuke's pressed on him tighter, forcing the air out of his lungs.

Sasuke took advantage of Naruto's momentarily parted lips, thrusting in his tongue. Naruto moaned softly, feeling dizzy and unable to breath. He was dimly aware of Sasuke letting him drop to the ground and taking out a rope.

Naruto tried to pull away as Sasuke quickly bound his hands behind his back.

"Sa-sasuke," Naruto groaned, barely seeing from the kiss and lack of air. "W-what are you…"

"Don't talk," Sasuke hissed, then suddenly jerked away. He was on all fours over his victim, with amusement in his eyes.

He stared at Naruto longingly, stroking his face. Voice pained, he continued, "You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now."

"I think I do," Naruto said weakly, tugging at his bound wrists.

"No, you don't," Sasuke whispered, kissing him again. Naruto whimpered when it ended. Mentally, he was outraged. Here he was laying on the floor in his apartment with his wrists bound and letting Sasuke do everything he wanted to him. But he just couldn't help it, all the things Sasuke did to him just felt so dammed good!

"I've needed this for – for too long. All those nights, when it was just you and me on a mission, I spent almost the entire night keeping myself from doing this. You're just so-so- helpless, so easy to just tie up. But I told myself to wait. And so I did, but now I think I have waited long enough." Sasuke said as he tugged at Naruto's shirt, ripped it apart and tossed it on the floor.

Sasuke sat up a bit and admired his blonde. Yes, he said it HIS blond. No one would have Naruto except him.

A half-naked guy with bright golden hair and stunning azure eyes. Cheeks flushed and toned chest with a six-pack.

'_Beautiful…'_ thought Sasuke.

Naruto squirmed under Sasuke's lustful stare. A smirk formed on Sasuke's face as he went down and took Naruto's right nipple between his teeth. Naruto took in a sharp breath followed by a moan.

He arched his back as Sasuke fiddled with his nub, flicking it with his tongue and biting it, and played with the other nub, squeezing it.

Then Sasuke took the left nipple in his mouth while the right one was occupied by his hand. After playing with Naruto's nipples, Sasuke went lower and saw a bulge in the blond's pants. He smirked. "_Look's like the dobe was enjoying him self"_

"Fuck I wasn't supposed to like it that much", were the only thought in Naruto's head. But it was soon forgotten as Sasuke put his hand on the budge in his pants and started to massage it.

"Sa-sasuke!" Naruto moaned out, bucking forward. Now Naruto had lost the final grip and let the pleasure overtake him

"Impatient are we?" Sasuke whispered huskily into Naruto's ear causing Naruto to shiver,

Sasuke unbuttoned Naruto's pants extra slow making Naruto almost whine. Almost.

He hooked his finger on Naruto's pants and boxers, dragging it down making sure that it rubbed onto Naruto's erection.

Naruto grunted as Sasuke continued to torture him. He raised his hips so it'll be easier to take off his pants. When Sasuke finally did take them off, he was under Sasuke's lustful watch again.

He felt a bit embarrassed as eyes roamed on his naked body. Naruto just noted something, the rope on his wrists were gone..._"but when had he.."_

Naruto gasped and felt his member twitch. Sasuke then put the groin in his mouth. The blonde moaned loudly and bucked up suddenly, making Sasuke almost choke. But he didn't. He was sucking and nibbling it. Naruto was about to come, but then, Sasuke removed his mouth from Naruto's member.

"Why -pant- did … you -pant- stop?" Naruto said in a low voice.

"Beg," Sasuke said smirking.

"Nev-" Naruto started to say, but Sasuke blew on Naruto's erection. "Ahhh…"

"Say it," Sasuke said, blowing on it again, enjoying torturing Naruto.

"Please!" Naruto pleaded, really wanting to come now.

Sasuke just smirked and continued.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried as he came into Sasuke's mouth. Cum started to leek out from the corner of his mouth, but he licked it away before it touched his chin. Sasuke started to strip himself and threw his clothes onto the floor.

Naruto was a bit shocked when he saw Sasuke's body as he stood there proudly. He saw that Sasuke smirked again as he came closer.

Sasuke put three fingers in Naruto's mouth.

"Suck" he said impatient.

Naruto started sucking and licking the three digits. When Sasuke thought it was slick enough, he pulled out his fingers and put it in front of Naruto's hole.

He tensed when he felt a finger go inside of him. It was uncomfortable. "Relax," Sasuke said, adding another finger. Naruto started to wriggle around and he had tears in his eyes.

Sasuke added the third finger. Naruto's tears went down his cheeks as Sasuke pushed his fingers deeper into him.

"Ahhh… Mmm," Naruto moaned out. Sasuke smirked. He had found Naruto's prostate.

The raven kept hitting Naruto's prostate while stretching him out, while Naruto let out loud moans. Thinking Naruto was stretched enough, Sasuke took his fingers out.

Naruto whimpered at the loss and stared with pleading eyes at Sasuke.

"If you want it that badly then you shall have it," With that said he slid his hands under Naruto's ass and plunged into the blonde's hot, tight core.

"Aah!" Naruto screamed as he felt his muscles rip apart. Fresh tears trickled from his eyes. Sasuke waited for Naruto' to get used to him and felt him relax a little before slowly moving out, leaving just the tip in, before slamming back in. "Fuck…you're so tight!" Sasuke complained, his mind spinning.

This heat around his cock was nearly unbearable as Naruto arched his back, pushing him even farther in. Sasuke continued to trust into Naruto

Finding Naruto's hands caught in his hair, Sasuke wrapped a hand around Naruto's erection and started pumping him in time to his thrusts. Naruto broke the kiss for air, draping his arm over his eyes. He could feel the sweat dripping down his back, making the papers on the floor stick to his hot skin.

"Ahn! Sasuke!" Naruto screamed out as Sasuke picked up his pace. Sasuke could feel Naruto's walls tightening around him as he pushed him closer to the edge. Each gasp and groan made Sasuke go faster until they were both struggling for breath.

Naruto cried out again, this time beginning to beg desperately. He just let the words come to his mouth; he wasn't even sure if he was demanding more or pleading for Sasuke to stop. Sasuke withdrew the slightest amount, and hit the spot again, and again, and again; gasping, the younger boy begged for it to stop, the wonderful torture too much for his inexperienced body.

Finally, unable to stop himself, Sasuke came. He collapsed on top of his Naruto, just laying there till his breath had calmed down.

Naruto winced when Sasuke slowly pulled out of him. He watched with tired eyes as Sasuke licked his essence off his fingers, then carefully wiped what was left on his chest with a piece of clothing

"Sasuke", Naruto muttered.

"What?"

"Are you going to stay?" he asked with a hoarse voice

"No" Sasuke said and started to take on his clothes witch were everywhere. He saw that Naruto had problems with staying awake and went to him slowly. He crouched down and whispered in his ear "but I will come and visit you one day"

Naruto's eyes were now closed but he could se that he had a small smile on his face. Sasuke lifted him up bridal-stile and laid him down on his bed.

"I'll se you some day dobe" Sasuke's voice echoed in the wind.

* * *

**AN: This is my first fanfic so I hope you liked it**


End file.
